


麦茶逃逸

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	麦茶逃逸

麦茶逃逸

|原作：游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Christopher Arclight(V)/天城快斗，原作时间线，后日谈向。

*夏天末尾的突发麦茶梗，完全没有原梗味道了。

九十九游马高中后的第一个暑假，所有人终于有机会集体去度了一个两周的避暑假。

在九十九游马终于顺利、成功、低分飞过但是真的出现在了心城高中的录取名单上之后，所有人的心才都放下来。这是所有人扎扎实实努力的结果，曾经的救世主小男孩成了众人联手拯救的对象，不过过程是惨了一点：

课上被青梅竹马的少女盯着一刻也不许走神的听讲，课下有班长为首的一众前NO.俱乐部成员一起完成作业。到了晚上还会被绑架上神代学长的车，好被顺路带去补习班。周六日则会醒来就被抓进心之塔，由一群熟识的脑力怪物亲自辅助——学习成果达到预期的话，一周的这个时间会被奖励一场决斗，反之，卡组则安静地继续躺在心之塔的保险柜一周。在他尝试拿机器美小姐的可爱录像贿赂保险柜的管理员轨道七先生后，也没能如愿，还扭头被快斗先生劈头盖脸训斥了一通。于是九十九先生终于知道逃脱无望，老老实实开始学习。

在录取名单终于发布的那一天，除了看到自己名字的时候雀跃得像拿了决斗冠军，还不忘抱着快斗终于递还过来的卡组使劲亲了两口。

升学警报解除，当时的假期也是尾声了。所以作为庆祝活动的短途旅行就拖到了暑假。成年人们开车，家长们哼着小调或者放着八十年代末流行金属音乐，带着自家孩子们一起去了海滨乡村。心城是新兴都市，城市的景观对孩子们来讲都看倦了，大海与夏日树荫下的木质民居对抚慰钢铁森林里出来的现代人类正当好。

他们来得时间非常合适，正赶上小镇的夏日祭典。这座小镇是附近的城镇中最大的，它的祭典自然也参与人数颇多。前夜祭的时候所有人都去了，白天在海滨晒得发亮的男孩子们和在老街道里走街串巷的女孩子们聚在一起，有人穿着打理精致的浴衣，有人简单地套着T恤和连衣裙，但他们一起汇合在人流里，跟着前夜祭的队伍慢慢向前。

到祭典结束，连着三天晚上有小型的烟花。第一天的时候所有人都跑去视角最好的小镇广场；第二天的时候小孩子们已经被哄回去睡觉，但是阳斗和小孩子身体的玉座躺在榻榻米上，一起偷偷托着脸往烟花绽放的窗户看。第三天晚上的时候女孩子们决定一路逛去神社，男孩子们有些去了海边坐着吃章鱼烧和可丽饼，顺路等着看烟花，有些人回去看可爱小偶像的演唱会直播，有些人被遗落在便利店里，正一边电话骚扰陪女孩子们逛街的前救世主，边给带队的前领导先生疯狂计分。

至于小孩子，拜隆已经暗度陈仓跟着自己的二儿子和小儿子跑去逛祭典了，而阳斗被哥哥带回来——“小孩子真的要早睡”，他的哥哥给他铺好床后轻轻敲了敲他的头。至于他们的父亲，现在好像和九十九夫妇一起去了居酒屋。

快斗准备今晚不出去了，他跟着弟弟连着在海滨和小镇周围的森林里探险了几天。像小时候那样跨过小溪和青苔覆盖的小木桥，用轻柔的网捕捉蝴蝶和独角仙，在细细观赏后又打开笼门让它们回归自由。同时他没有错过弟弟第一次接触海水的全程，除了让轨道七一秒不差的把阳斗带着游泳圈走向水里的过程录下来，他自己还拍了不少照片。当然，他身后的父亲拍得可能比他只多不少。至于托马斯•阿克雷德突然在火烈鸟游泳圈上飘过他们身边并且动了动墨镜做了一个过于可爱的打招呼兰花指之后，趁着阳斗转头，快斗也没忘扬起水泼了对面一脸。最后等到他们回到岸上的时候，米歇尔和阳斗两个弟弟扛着各自的大白鹅和儿童游泳圈，正春花盛开的聊得开心，旁边托马斯和快斗两个哥哥倒是在海滩上演了两位冬日战士登陆，并且由托马斯单独用眼睛发射寒冬已至。

所以这几天下来，快斗真实地感觉到放松和活动都够充实，是时候在临时租下来的民宿好好休息一晚了。他刚关上阳斗所在卧室的门，顺着走廊一路走到后院，就看到一位意外的人选正坐在木廊道上。

“你没跟家人一起出去吗？”他走过去，问克里斯。

银发的男人笑了笑，低声说“你不是也没有”。快斗看到他并不像是日式跪坐那样规矩的坐在地上，而是将两腿垂下去，还踩着自己的鞋。他眨眨眼，这一点都不像是克里斯托夫•阿克雷德——阿克雷德家礼节保持得最完备的长子。

“呜哇……饶了我吧。”克里斯看懂了他的表情，向后仰起身体双手撑着自己，“我刚刚试了跪坐，然后腿麻了，现在才刚刚恢复。”

快斗笑出声。他单手撑着地板，学着克里斯的样子也完全不规矩地坐在他身边。坐下去的手，他瞄到对方手边有一杯冰快要化完了的麦茶。

“那也是你泡的？我记得你是咖啡派。”

“我想体会一下日式传统的感觉，就泡了热的麦茶然后加了冰。”

“……冰麦茶根本不是这样泡的啊，谁告诉你的？”

“我弟弟。”

“大的那个？”

“小的。”

快斗觉得米歇尔•阿克雷德可能对日式饮食文化存在一些误解。但他现在更感兴趣的事情另有其他，他转头看着远处，焰火快要开始了。

“你为什么突然想又是跪坐又是喝麦茶的？别告诉我你心血来潮。”

“确实是。但是……”克里斯笑了，他闭眼，然后和快斗一起凝视即将升起焰火的天空，那有一条美丽的银河正在天空中璀璨地流淌着。

“我只在十五岁的时候，刚搬来日本的那个夏天，和父亲一起研究过‘在这我们应该怎么生活’，之后就再也没有精力去顾及，到了二十岁还是很像一个异乡人。我们错过太多了——本来在初来乍到就应该学会和习惯的事情，到现在都没好好研究过。所以我想偶尔自己探索一下，弥补点小遗憾。”

快斗点点头。他们在少年时代都不算真正的在生活，为了各种的目标疲于奔命，夹缝求生，哪里还有时间和心力去看看夕阳的颜色与夏天的苍穹呢？现在，他们早已成年，可以像少年一样肆意探索生活的时间已经结束了——这次的假期他们为了凑出来足足提早了半年开始安排工作计划——他们只能在零碎时间里，找些散碎的边际体会生活在这片土地上普通人的醍醐味。

“你想尝试的都有什么？今晚。”

“冰麦茶，跪坐和坐在日式房子里看焰火？我看书上说这些事情在日本都应该体会一下，因为每个日本人肯定都做过。”

“……你看的什么书？”

“我父亲从便利店带回来的旅途手册，入乡随俗嘛。”

快斗想了想在便利店看过的那本，不禁感觉到嘴角抽动，他扭头看着一脸饶有兴味的克里斯，艰难开口：“那不是什么星座、服装、化妆之类占主流的，给女孩子看的恋爱主题的杂志吗？”

“很不一样吗？但是这也可以吧，毕竟最近网上流行说法不就是’榻榻米上摆着麦茶，电风扇，散落一两本书什么的场景很有夏日青春气息的感觉’什么的吗？这不是能更好营造一个日式青少年假日的感觉来体会一下？”

快斗不想告诉他，这个完整的说的是：这种生活气息的散乱夏日室内场景特别容易给人遐想空间，尤其是性方面的。他也不用多想，就是克里斯那个大的弟弟教给他哥哥的这种一知半解的意思，因为这个大的弟弟当时试图拿着这条推文来调侃快斗，说他“你房间里衣服收拾得整齐过头，没有放地上的麦茶，甚至根本都没有黄本，那你这辈子看来和青春都无缘了”。

快斗决定含蓄一点解释：“这种说法的意思是，这种场景容易让人联想到恋人之间的相处情景。暧昧而清澈，像恋人之间，心动又平凡中一起渡过每一日。”他轻笑，“但你不是在这样的日式房子里长大的，所以这样恐怕也不能体会日式的青少年恋爱……”

说到这，他意识到好像有歧义，于是顿了顿，说：“我没有特别的意思，我也没在这样的房子里长大过。”

他说完，发现面前的克里斯正用一种大猫咪凝视主人的新圣诞丑毛衣的眼神看他。于是快斗迅速的把自己的解释又捋了一遍，突然发觉真的不对了。

怎么听上去……他的话像在抱怨他们现在无论怎么构建场景，都已经注定是没有恋人的青春期倒霉蛋一样。

“其实，我不是在说这件事的重点在恋爱上……”

“是的话，或许也没关系。因为我确实只有段失败的单恋。”

克里斯打断了他。快斗睁大眼睛，对克里斯说的话一时间哑然。这个男人松松的盘着银发，挽起衬衫的袖子坐在他身侧。他依旧看向远方，几缕未束缚的长发在晚风中轻轻飘摇，越过他夜幕下温柔的蓝眼睛。是快斗熟悉的人，却是他从没见过的柔软表情。

“我当年暗恋着你。这是在我走之后才意识到的事情。”他的眼睑微微下垂，嘴唇的弧度非常柔软漂亮。

“所以说说也没有关系，对我而言，那的确是美好的单方面恋情。”他笑笑，转头看着快斗，“不过都结束了。都这么久了，就当过去的趣事听一下就好了……快斗？”

快斗的目光和他叉开了，少年半低着头，一时间看不清表情。克里斯有点慌——他的确是临时起意才说出来自己曾经的暗恋的，他打算说出口后就算是给了自己一个交代，今后就不会再有所牵挂——他不想给快斗造成不快，他以为会随口提起这种话题的快斗对此没有那么在意。

“抱歉，”他转过身想碰碰快斗的肩膀，“如果你不舒服，我今后不会再提，也什么都不会做。我保证……”

他的手被挡开了，然后不等他撤回去就被扣住手腕按在了木回廊上。

他和快斗的关系或许真的有了巨大危机——

“那我也有失败的单恋了。”快斗低着头，但这句话砸得克里斯反射性想抽回手——“失败的单恋”入耳，让他心里难以言喻的酸疼到想逃。

可快斗扣得他死紧，开口时咬牙切齿：“决斗时候开玩笑说你别拖后腿，没想到你到这种事情上真拖，还一拖这么久……”

快斗仰起头：“毕竟，我可是你当老师的第二个月结束时就知道，自己在暗恋你了！”

克里斯眼里是快斗微微皱起的眉和轻颤的嘴唇，灰蓝色的眼睛带着踟蹰和期待，落在克里斯眼底。克里斯看着他那么久，但是第一次感到这双眼睛的凝视能同时给他带来无数复杂的感情，让他心极速震颤。

他开口——

海滨方向第一缕烟花在这一瞬升起，爆炸声接踵而来。

木回廊上的交谈被爆炸声吞没，年轻人们的轮廓被焰火光华点亮。他们的表情在结连上升的彩色光中由复杂趋向单纯，两双蓝眼睛在明明灭灭的星子奔向天际中由焦灼恢复平静。在最后一波绚烂的天之花绽放于银河之上时，他们错过东洋岛国最夏天的一刻了。

在恋人们试探着的第一个吻里。

麦茶杯中的冰块已全部化掉。男人的长发在火光中松散，发尾扫倒了玻璃杯。淡色的液体倒在木面上，蜿蜒流动，扑上了榻榻米。而新晋的日式恋人们却无暇顾及带着和风的夏日风舞了，他们错过焰火的去享受着彼此的温度和触感。

天空上闪烁的焰火落入已经温吞的麦茶里，从杯口闪动到榻榻米边缘，偷偷融成夏日的一杯银河。

这次依旧，夏日绝景无人赏。

-END-


End file.
